Seth Green
Seth Green (1974 - ) Creator of Robot Chicken Movie Deaths *''The Hotel New Hampshire (1984)'' 'Egg' Berry'': Killed in a plane crash, along with his mother (Lisa Banes), while travelling to join the rest of their family. (Thanks to Gilbert) *''Idle Hands (1999)'' [Mick]: Stabbed in the head with a broken beer bottle by Devon Sawa's possessed hand. He later returns as a zombie (along with Elden Henson); they eventually "die" once again when they decide to go down the tunnel of light, and later reappear as Devon's guardian angels. (Thanks to Corey and Kate) *''The Attic Expeditions (2001)'' [Douglas]: Stabbed in the stomach by Andras Jones (after Seth is possessed by Beth Bates' spirit). (Thanks to Michelle, Keith, and Scott) *''Knockaround Guys (2001)'' [Johnny Marbles]: Shot to death by Dennis Hopper's thugs. (Thanks to Kate) *''Krampus (2015)'' [Lumpy]: Playing the voice of a gingerbread man he is shot to pieces by David Koechner with a shotgun after being set on fire by an exploding lantern. *''The Lego Batman Movie (2017; animated) '' [King Kong]: A Lego Batmobile self-destructs in his face, blowing him up. (It is unknown to whether he survived this or not, but isn't seen after this scene.) Television Deaths *''Robot Chicken (2001 series)|Robot Chicken (2005-present; animated)]]'' [Various Characters]: Providing multiple voices in every episode, many of his characters have died. (A comprehensive list would be almost impossible to compile.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Grey's Anatomy: Crash Into You, Part 2 (2007) ''[Nick Hanscom] Bleeds to death after his carotid artery bursts. *''My Name is Earl: The Magic Hour (2008)'' [Buddy Zaks]: Dies off-screen of a terminal illness he'd had since childhood. We learn of his death when his mother (Mindy Sterling) informs Jason Lee. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Mad: Life of Rhyme/Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo ''(2013; animated) ''Cat in the Hat/Ranger Smith/Son; Voicing three characters, "Cat in the Hat" is eaten off-screen by Pi Patel (played for comic effect.) *Conan: Elijah Wood/Chris Hardwick (2015)'' [Himself - Comic-Con Expert Nemesis]: Impaled with a glowing toy lightsaber by Conan O'Brien after Seth fights both Conan and Conan's stunt double on the same stage. (Played in comedic fashion.) *''Star Wars: Rebels: Crawler Commandeers (2017; animated)'' [Seevor]: Falls into the smelter after he slipped on Ezra Bridger's (taylor Gray) lightsaber. Video Game Deaths * Mass Effect 3 (2012) [Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau]: Depending on the player's actions prior to assaulting Earth, Seth can perish off-screen by crashlanding the ''Normandy, ''but only if players chose the "Destroy" option and failed to build up enough war assets. In the event that players chose the "Refusal" option, Seth will be harvested by the Reapers along with the rest of the cast and all other sentient life in the galaxy. In all other eventualities, however, Seth survives. Notable Connections *Mr. Clare Grant Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:1974 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Child Actors Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Actors playing themselves Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:IT Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:MTV Stars Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Performer's Character Kills Another